Heaven
by MyGhela
Summary: Sequel to Six Feet Under. Please read it first before this. "You may now kiss the bride" The priest said after a moment of silence. He lifted Maras's veil, leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Both pulled away and when Mara looked back to the back row, it was empty. He was gone.


**Sequel to Six Feet Under**

**I decided to write this because if you remember I gave this story out for adaption but no one took it so yeah...**

**I met this new girl in my class, who also (sorta) likes HOA**

**Party! Party!**

* * *

Mara sat on the couch in her little apartment; she was looking at the television but wasn't watching what was on the screen. She couldn't focus, she had a date tonight. With a guy Amber set her up with a couple of days ago.

It wasn't the fact that she was going out on a date that made her nervous but it was that she was starting or at least trying to move on.

She felt someone sit next to her on the couch, she didn't need to look to see who it was, and as usual it was him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" he asked

"I'm thinking of cancelling it" she replied, still not looking at him.

"And why is that?" he asked looking at her.

"Not in the mood" she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Mara-"

"I don't want to, Jerome" she cut him off, finally looking at him "Okay?"

"Okay" he replied in a low voice.

* * *

"Mara, why did you cancel the date with Jake?" Amber screamed over the phone

"Stop screaming at me" Mara replied, annoyance obvious in her tone "Sorry, I didn't feel well that night"

"Do you feel better now?" Amber asked "I can call Jake if you want"

"No" Mara replied in a firm tone "Amber, I don't think I'm ready to start dating again"

"I know you still love him" Amber sighed, her voice became more sincere "But you have to move on, you need to move on. It's been 5 years"

_5 years and 9 months_ Mara though to herself.

Mara sighed, she was right. She couldn't let this stop her from living her life.

"Okay" she replied, eyes close, taking a deep intake of breath. She could hear a stifled squeal from the other end "But I'll be the one to call him"

"Yay!" Amber squealed "Good luck"

And with that the line went dead.

Mara scrolled through her contacts until she saw his name just below Jake's name. She hadn't realized that his contact number was still saved on her phone. She sighed before deleting it, she didn't need it.

The next thing she did was called Jake. He answered around the 4th ring, a thing that never happened with Jerome. He would always answer it around the 2nd ring. Unless it was someone he didn't want to talk to.

"Hello?" Jake said

"Hey" Mara greeted "It's me, Mara. I'm sorry about the other night"

"Its fine" he replied "You were ill, I get it"

"Glad you understand" Mara smiled "and I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight, if you're not busy"

"I'd love too" he replied

"Great, thanks" Mara said "Meet you at-"

"I was thinking of picking you up" he cut her off "I want to take you to this Japanese restaurant in Manchester"

"That sounds lovely" She replied, a small smile crept on her lips.

"Okay, pick you up around 7?"

"Yeah, 7 it is."

"Hey, I gotta go but see you tonight, yeah?"

"Sure, bye"

The line went dead and Mara placed her phone on the coffee table in front of her. She sighed and sat back on her sofa.

_You're doing it, Jaffray_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Mara paced around her apartment, looking around for her earrings. It was 6:55; she found them by the table in the hall way. She looked at the mirror and attached the earrings on her ear.

She looked at the clock, 6:58.

She got her purse ready and when she heard a knock on the door she froze.

He was here.

She looked around the apartment and from the corner of her eye, she saw him.

"Good luck with tonight" Jerome said as she walked up to him

"Thanks" she replied, shyly. They stared at each other for a moment, tears were starting to form in her eyes but she held them back when she heard another knock on the door. "Sorry, I better get that. That's-"

"Jake" he finished

"Yeah" she looked down

She felt his index finger on her chin as he lifted it, making her look at him.

"Go" he whispered, a smile on his lips.

She nodded before heading for the door.

Jake greeted her with a smile.

"You ready to go?" he ask

"Yeah" she replied, before looking back inside her apartment, looking for Jerome but he wasn't there. Mara's heart cracked a little but she knew he did this on purpose. She faced Jake and said "I'm ready"

They went to a lovely Japanese restaurant in Manchester and for the first time in years Mara was genuinely having a good time.

This date was the first of many until one day Mara and Jake became an official couple.

Jake made her happy but he also made her forget. The weeks became months, the more time she was spending with her new boyfriend the less and less she was seeing Jerome until one day he disappeared, only to reappear a few months later.

She sat on her couch in the living room of her apartment when she suddenly felt someone sit next to her. She turned to see him staring at her.

Both didn't say anything for a moment, just staring at each other. Mara looked at Jerome, he still looked the same. Same impossibly perfect, dirty blonde hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through it. The same sparkling blue eyes, which she could stare at for eons. The same lips that she wanted to kiss forever. The same smile that melted her heart. The same Jerome that made her fall in love.

Suddenly, she began to cry because she was forgetting; she was forgetting how his touch made her feel. She was forgetting his lips on her. She was forgetting how he held her tight in his arms. How he made shivers run through her spine when he whispered in her ears, cool breath driving her mad. She was forgetting how he loved her.

She cried even harder when she realized that all those things were slowly being replaced by Jake's.

Now, instead of Jerome's touch, she craved for Jake's. Instead of Jerome's lips on her, she craved for Jake's. Instead of Jerome's arms around her, it was Jake's arm around her. Instead of the cool breath that came from Jerome when he whispered into her ears, it was now Jake's.

But there was one thing Jake couldn't do to Mara, which only Jerome could.

Jake could never love Mara like Jerome did.

* * *

It's been years since Jerome had shown himself to Mara after that encounter.

She and Jake were getting married.

She loves Jake but not enough compared to the way that she loved Jerome.

One night before the wedding, Mara looked outside of the window in her and Jake's room in their apartment.

He was staying with his friends, having a bachelor's party. Mara didn't worry; she knew Jake would never do something to hurt her.

Amber insisted on throwing a bachelorette party for Mara but she refused.

Mara shivered when a sudden gust of wind hit her. She closed the window and walked back to her bed. She noticed something shinny on top off it, she bend over and picked it up. It was a ring but not just any ring.

It was the same ring that would have been her engagement ring, years ago. The same ring that he gave to her on that unfaithful night.

"Hi" came a voice, a voice that she didn't even realized she missed until she heard it.

She turned around to see Jerome Clarke standing in front of her still looking 19 years old.

"Hello" she replied, she looked at him memorizing the way he looked as if she would never see him again, and it might.

"I missed you" he said, taking a few steps towards her.

"I missed you too" she replied hesitantly, matching his steps backward until she fit the bed.

Jerome noticed the looked on Mara's face. He thought she would be happy to see him again. Was he wrong?

Did she really forget and moved on?

"I just came here to say good luck" he said after a moment "I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" she replied, still looking at his eyes.

She couldn't help but remember her first date with Jake when Jerome said very similar words to her.

And those similar words made her cry. She hadn't cry in years and it was funny because of those simply words that left his mouth made her cry.

* * *

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace" said the priest.

Mara looked around the church to see her family and friends.

Even some of her old friends back when she was at Anubis house.

Her eyes scanned the room before focusing on a tall man sitting alone at the back row of the church.

It was him.

She looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes, this was it.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said after a moment of silence

Jake lifted Maras's veil, leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Both pulled away and when Mara looked back to the back row, it was empty.

He was gone.

* * *

**You have no idea how many times I kept typing 'Jerome' instead of 'Jake'**

**I survived the first week of school so yeah..**

**Reward to myself **

**It's carp but yeah..**

**R&R~**


End file.
